Chasing Cars
by blacknightwolf1
Summary: Human names used. Lovino gets a text that upsets him so he walks out and into the woods. Antonio is an art student who also receives a text message that upsets him. Implied Spamano. Based on a video by IntimidatingTomato cosplay. ( I was granted permission to write this by them.) Rated K-plus. One-shot.


**Hey guys! All the stuff you need to know is at the bottom. This is un-beta-ed so hopefully it is still good!**

**I do not own Hetalia (though I wish I did).**

* * *

~Chasing Cars~

Lovino stopped across his room. He pulled open his dresser drawer and took out a small duffel bag. He turned back to his bed and slammed the bag down. He grabbed a few sets of clothes, his money, and some socks.

There was no way in hell he was staying here tonight.

As he finished his task, his cell phone sat open on the bed next to his bag.

The open text message showed, "Ciao fratello! Um…I'm bringing Ludwig over and he is going to spend the night with us. Isn't that going to be so fun?! Oh I can't wait! We can do all kinds of fun things. We could make pasta, and play board games, oh and even ta-(exceeded number of characters available)"

Lovino grabbed his phone and shoved it into his front pocket. He put his bag over his shoulder and stormed from the house, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

Antonio sat on the tiny park bench. He had his camera bag over his shoulder along with the bag that held his camera stand. He looked to the sky sadly. Suddenly he felt a buzz come from his pocket and took out the phone to read the text message he received.

"I'm sorry Antonio but this just isn't working. We need to stop this game. I am seeing someone else. I suggest you move on too. Goodbye.

What?

Did his girlfriend just break up with him? She is seeing someone else?

He looked to his equipment and shook his head. He came out here to get his project done for his visual arts class. It counted for 70 % of his grade, how could he even think about doing that now?

He ran a hand through his hair, so this is what it feels like to be thrown away. He needed something to cheer him up, now.

He looked to the woods that were right across from him and shrugged. Maybe there was something fun and exciting in the natural world. Hopefully he could do his project and get his mind off of the text.

He stood; adjusting his bags to ensure that nothing fell and broke. That was the last thing he needed at a time like this.

Antonio walked right into the woods, looking for anything that could really blow away his art teacher.

Man this was hopeless. Everywhere he looked was brown trees, brown roots, brown leaves, and brown branches. He walked over to a few rocks with a small stream running over them. He placed his bags carefully on the ground and then sat at the edge of the bank ready to give up already.

He turned his head to the right thinking he heard something, but when he didn't see anything he turned back to the stream.

He watched the water run over the rocks slightly transfixed. He just thought about how water could go anywhere. Just keep flowing, never ending. Or how it could feed plants, create new life and nourish existing life. It could also be the very thing organisms depend on. It seemed everything needed water.

Why did he feel so empty all of a sudden? Oh yeah, the text.

* * *

Lovino stomped away from the house, just wanting to go anywhere but back. He walked to the bridge that had been near his house for his entire childhood. He always went there when he was upset or when he wanted to get away.

He started to walk across; he got to the middle and looked over the side at the fields and woods, thinking.

Why did he always have to be put second? He was always worrying about his fratellino but it seemed he put that damn potato loving German bastard before his own twin. His grandpa was also busy with his boyfriend all the time. Those two were so happy-go-lucky and oblivious. He had to protect both of them since they couldn't protect themselves. He always worried about them and he was always put second despite that.

He felt tears in his eyes and mumbled, wiping them away. He wasn't going to cry over something so stupid.

He pushed off the railing he had been leaning on and walked off into the woods he had known for years. He easily navigated through the paths making turns where necessary.

He walked without a destination in mind. He just kept on moving, he was lost in his thoughts. The dead leaves crunched beneath his feet. It was fall, so it was quite hard to move without making any noise.

His feet were killing him after an hour or so of walking so he chose to sit down on a fallen tree that was near the small stream that ran through the forest.

He put his bag down roughly and lay down on the tree. He threw his arm over his face and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Antonio heard leaves crunching again and he turned his head again, but this time he turned it to the left. What was making that noise?

He stood up and brushed off his pants. He grabbed his equipment, put it over his shoulder, and set out in search of the sound's origin.

He grabbed onto trees and sung around on them briefly. He wasn't seeing anything so far so he quickly became bored.

Just then his eye landed on a figure that was lying on a log. He dashed behind a tree and jumped onto the low bark of the tree. He didn't want to be seen just yet so he shouldn't make any noise.

The person had on a white sweat jacket and dark jeans; he couldn't see the face thought because they were covering it. He did see a stray curl though poking out of their brown locks of hair. It looked so cute! Who was this person though? He hadn't seen them before…

Oh they were coming this way! He quickly maneuvered his way around the tree so he wouldn't be seen by the boy he realized. So cute!

He watched the boy walk down the trail and debated about following him. He jumped away from the tree and walked after the boy. He thought maybe they could be friends.

* * *

Lovino walked down the trail just so he would be focused on where he was going instead of thinking about his fratello and grandpa. He stopped again though soon and leaned against a tree. He crossed his arms and hung his head letting out another sigh.

A hand tapped his shoulder and he jumped away from the person with a yell.

"Chigi! What the hell?" Lovino shouted at the guy before him.

He eyed the guy; he wore a red shirt and dark jeans. He had messy dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a camera bag hanging off his shoulder too, a photographer?

"Hola, My name is Anotnio." Antonio spoke happily. A wide smile spread across his face as he held out his hand.

Lovino took his hand, "Ciao, I'm Lovino." He spoke hesitantly. Why was there some random guy in the forest?

Oh well he couldn't be talking, he was here too after all.

Antonio was pulling on his arm and spoke, "Come on! We could walk together and get to know each other. That way we can be friends!"

Lovino felt himself being dragged despite his protests, "Let go of me! I don't know you," even though his words had no effect. He just got a reply from Antonio, "Well we will get to know each other!"

* * *

Translations (even though I am sure you know them).

Fratellino- Little brother

Fratello-Brother

Ciao-Hello

Hola-Hello

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for looking at this little one-shot story.**

**All credit goes to SandStar72 and WakaLakaAlchemist of _IntimidatingTomato_ cosplay. I was granted permission to write this story by them. This is based on their video of "Chasing Cars". **

( www. youtube watch?v= AfTMMjHes9Q&feature =bf_next&list =FLChyTJHkc5eyxQLPUeeSqbQ)**(Take out the spaces and parenthesis)**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
